Début d'été
by Neld
Summary: [Silm][OS][défi Poney][Crochets] Début du Premier Âge, Mithrim, lac, cousins, Elfes. Etc. [ReCrochets][FiniMaintenant]


« Alors le vaillant Fingon, le fils de Fingolfin, décida de terminer la querelle qui divisait les Noldor avant que leur Ennemi fût prêt à les attaquer. »

Le Silmarillion, J.R.R Tolkien

**Premier Âge, An 6**

Un, deux, trois.

Le ciel est gris, le sable est gris, l'eau est grise.

Un, deux, trois. Un pas, un pas, un pas.

'Arrêtons nous un instant.'

Jambes, dos, épaules – tout lui brûle. La sueur lui tombe dans les yeux.

'Nous y sommes presque.'

Un, deux, trois.

'Un instant.'

Maedhros s'appuie sur son cousin, le temps d'essuyer son front, de reprendre sa respiration; de combattre la nausée, l'ombre qui glisse au coin de son champ de vision. Du coin de l'oeil il aperçoit Fingon qui l'observe avec sollicitude – et peut-être un peu de culpabilité. Il regarde droit devant lui.

'Allons-y.'

Un, deux, trois.

Il frémit quand ses pieds entrent dans l'eau froide – il repartirait en courant s'il en était capable.

'Vivifiant, n'est-ce pas ?' dit Fingon d'un ton jovial.

Il ne sent presque plus ses pieds. Il serre les dents et, tenant toujours le bras de son cousin, avance encore un peu dans l'eau. Le vent souffle dans ses cheveux encore trop courts et les jette dans ses yeux. Il respire profondément.

'En effet.'

Plus tard il s'étend sur le sable, plein d'une lassitude plaisant, et s'attache à sentir la chaleur revenir dans ses jambes. Il contemple en silence Fingon, dont la silhouette se détache sur le ciel gris, cheveux sombres tressés d'or légèrement agités par le vent.

**Premier Âge, An 1**

Du camp que les partisans de Fingolfin ont érigé à la hâte on peut voir Fingon qui marche sur la plage: qui ne cesse de marcher de long en large, malgré l'orage qui menace, le vent qui agite les eaux sombres du lac, malgré les premières gouttes qui tombent à travers l'air tiède et noir et s'écrasent sur le sable. De temps à autre il s'immobilise, un court instant, jette au sud un regard plein d'on ne sait quoi – de rancoeur, de chagrin ?

De loin Fingolfin observe son fils; sans oser trop comprendre ce qu'il agite. Pourtant son regard aussi est attiré au sud où l'on distingue à peine, comme une ligne grise de l'autre côté de l'orage, le camps des Fëanoriens.

**Age des Arbres, An 1497**

Leur premier hiver hors de Valinor; leur premier hiver depuis que leur père s'est éteint sous leurs yeux; un hiver glacial. Mithrim est comme une lame terne sous un ciel bas.

Caranthir se tient très droit au bord du lac, poings serrés cachés dans les manches de sa tunique; il s'efforce de n'écouter que le vent qui siffle à ses oreilles, et non les paroles de son frère, Maglor dont la voix grave glisse sous les hurlements du vent.

'Maedhros n'aurait pas voulu que d'autres risquent leur vie pour tenter de le sauver.'

'Il ne voudrait pas,' corrige Caranthir entre ses dents, comme pour lui-même. 'Et puis qu'en sais-tu ?' Et en lui, comme un murmure malicieux ajoute: Et si c'était toi qu'on avait capturé ? Tiendrais-tu les mêmes discours ?

Il écoute le vent, le sent traverser ses vêtements, glacé, et comme le transpercer de part en part; le laisse le laver de la colère qui flambe en lui. Il regarde la rive nord, où est encore leur camp; il regarde au-delà, fixant un point invisible mais qui demeure dans sa mémoire: une ligne noire de montagnes sous un ciel sanglant – Thangorodrim.

**Premier Âge, An 5**

C'est un enfant elfe jouant sur les rives du lac qui d'abord aperçoit l'aigle; il pointe du doigt sa silhouette alors qu'elle émerge à l'horizon, au nord. Peu à peu tous cessent de vaquer à leurs occupations pour observer l'oiseau qui approche (l'aigle de Manwë ? Murmure-t-on avec un mélange de révérence et de terreur.)

Ils détournent les yeux quand Fingon tombe du dos de l'aigle, une forme sanglante et blême pressée contre sa poitrine.

Le soir Fingon émerge en titubant du camp; sous le regard interdit de ses cousins il marche jusqu'au lac, sans rien voir, semble-t-il, de ce qui l'entoure. A la lumière du soleil couchant il tombe à genoux juste devant l'onde, arrache sa tunique ensanglantée et la plonge dans l'eau froide. Il tremble un peu, crache comme pour ôter le goût de pourriture et de poussière qui lui tapisse la bouche depuis qu'il a erré dans les escarpements de Thangorodrim. Frénétiquement il lave le sang de Maedhros de sa peau, jusqu'à ce que sa tunique détrempée tombe de ses doigts gourds. Il reste agenouillé, voûté au bord du lac, mains tremblantes tendues devant lui.

Lorsque le dernier rayon du soleil s'éteint, Finrod et Turgon s'avancent, le prennent par les épaules, et, alors qu'il peut à peine marcher, le ramènent au camp.

**Premier Âge, An 6**

Ils demeurent assis au bord du lac, paisibles, alors que heure après heure le ciel gris se déchire et disparaît en fragments, tandis que le soleil apparaît et glisse lentement du sud à l'ouest. Fingon observe Maedhros, assis sur le sable à côté de lui, enveloppé dans sa cape, encore pâle et émacié mais étrangement serein, qui regarde le jeu de la lumière sur l'eau.

Au Sud on distingue à peine le camp des Fëanoriens, le mince filet de fumée qui s'élève au-dessus des habitations. Bientôt il faudra se rencontrer, pardonner, se faire pardonner. Pour l'heure les cousins détournent les yeux et ne regardent que le lac, et ses rives couvertes d'arbres, lumineuses et vertes comme un début d'été.


End file.
